1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the disclosure are directed to an optical sheet and a backlight assembly having the optical sheet. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the disclosure are directed to an optical sheet and a backlight assembly for reducing light-leakage and hot spots around light sources.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device adjusts an amount of light transmitted through an upper substrate, a lower substrate, and a liquid crystal layer therebetween to display an image. An LCD device includes a light source to provide light toward a display panel including the upper substrate, the lower substrate, and the liquid crystal layer. The light source may be mounted on a backlight assembly. The backlight assembly may be categorized into a direct-illumination type or an edge-illumination type according to a position which the light source is disposed. In a direct-illumination type, a lamp disposed on a rear surface of the display panel emits light directly toward the display panel. In the edge-illumination type, a lamp disposed adjacent to a side surface of a light guide plate emits light toward the light guide plate guiding the light toward the display panel.
In the edge-illumination type backlight assembly, a plurality of optical sheets may be disposed between the light guide plate and the display panel to improve luminance uniformity of the light from the light guide plate. In general, the optical sheets include at least one diffusion sheet and two prism sheets.
However, when using optical sheets, including a diffusion sheet and prism sheets, light-leakage can occur around the light sources disposed adjacent to the side surface of the light guide plate. In addition, luminance distribution is non-uniform, with high luminance in portions of the optical sheets adjacent to the light sources and low luminance in a portion of the optical sheet corresponding to areas between the light sources, resulting in hot spots.